A frame (e.g., a first frame) of a video data may use an intra-predictive process (e.g., in the H.264 standard) to determine similarities between a set of pixels in the frame (e.g., constituting a block, a macro-block, etc.) with their surrounding pixels. The intra-predictive process may be used to predict values (e.g., luminance, YUV, etc.) of the set of pixels. To determine the optimal predictive mode (e.g., DC, Vertical, Horizontal, Diagonal, Planar, etc.), all possible predictive modes may need to empirically tested (e.g., 184 possible modes may need to be tested in the H.264 standard to determine the best mode for each macro-block). This may cause delays and other inefficiencies (e.g., processing overloads).